Deathclaw control scrambler
|quests =Shock Value }} The deathclaw control scrambler is an item added to Fallout 3 in the Broken Steel add-on. Related quest: Shock Value Obtained from Scribe Vallincourt, the scrambler automatically turns any Enclave-controlled deathclaws friendly as long as the Lone Wanderer is within range of the transmitters of the domestication units. When the Lone Wanderer is going out of range, the device will first start to beep periodically and finally the deathclaw will die. Notes * The item uses the world model of a fresh apple, because it is a quest item and can never be dropped. * The scrambler only acts on deathclaws which have an Enclave domestication unit on their head; this can be seen up close as a metal apparatus with what look to be "blinders" next to the deathclaw's eyes. Care should be taken to check for the transmitter before any deathclaws are released, as not all deathclaws in Enclave cages have been fitted with transmitters; some are still wild and will attack the Lone Wanderer if released. * When carrying the device the friendly deathclaw will follow the Lone Wanderer, attacking any enemies in the deathclaw's range. It will not attack allies although there is a chance the deathclaw will attack a follower once, then stop. * Always wait until after the friendly deathclaw has killed all enemies nearby before moving on, because if the Lone Wanderer moves on ahead, and the deathclaw runs back to kill the straggler, there is a high chance it will explode. * Controlled deathclaws will act as temporary followers (though they can not be spoken to nor otherwise controlled). They will fast travel with the Lone Wanderer, dying instantly when you reach your destination. As the Lone Wanderer didn't make the kill, he/she does not earn XP. Behind the scenes The Pip-Boy image is identical to the device used to control brainless Spock in the Star Trek: The Original Series episode "Spock's Brain."Remote control for neural stimulator on Memory Alpha wiki Bugs * After fast traveling or simply entering into a new location there is a possibility that an Enclave controlled deathclaw will spawn very close to the player. This can happen instantly after you get the device. The deathclaw will always attack anyone who's not a part of your party regardless of their disposition to you. Known locations where an Enclave controlled deathclaw has spawned/followed after fast traveling or by simply entering a new area: Megaton, the Vault 101 entrance, the Museum of History/Underworld, Canterbury Commons, Citadel, Warrington station, Point Lookout, The Pitt Downtown, and entering the HQ of Reilly's Rangers. * The controller may turn a deathclaw friendly towards you, but it will not become hostile towards nearby Enclave forces. Instead, the deathclaw simply returns to its cage and completely ignores any combat between the player and Enclave forces. The deathclaw does attack creatures, raiders, or Talon Company mercs that approach near it. * Mind controlled deathclaws will sometimes not even leave their cage when interacted with. * The friendly deathclaw will suddenly die when the Lone Wanderer enters or leaves a location. References Category:Broken Steel quest items Category:Broken Steel miscellaneous items de:Todeskrallen-Kontrollgerät ru:Устройство контроля над когтем смерти uk:Пристрій контролю над кігтем смерті